Problem: In his geometry class, Michael took 4 quizzes. His scores were 97, 98, 85, and 76. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $97 + 98 + 85 + 76 = 356$ His average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.